True Love Kept Secret
by SammBeautifulChaos
Summary: Have you ever loved someone, that you for some reason or anougher couldn't be with? Well Gakupo and Len are in that situation right now... But that doesn't stop them from being together whenever they can. This is my first Yoai but I'm really proud of it!


Hey everybody! So SO sorry it's been awhile since my first story, Writers Block is a real Bitch. But ANYWAY This is my first ever yoai so don't bbe mad if it's not the best of my creations. This was the story I made my friend for Chrismas and he had given me permission to upload it so HERE YOU GO and don't worry I'm almost done with a different story so you'll probably see that soon now have FUN!

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not own any of the characters in this story they all belong to Cypton.**

_**True Love kept Secret**_

_**Gakupo-x-Len**_

_**True love is a beautiful thing that shouldn't have to be kept in secret, but in many case's the two that are in love don't seem to have any other choice but to hide their love for the other in the dark.**_

**Len's P.O.V.**

Hello there my name is Kagamine Len, and I'm in love. With Kamui Gakupo. Don't ask me why, it was just love at first sight. For both of us. But that doesn't mean we went up to each other and straight up said _**Hi**_ _**I love you,**_ no the path of love is a complicated road for the both us. There are many reasons for this but I'll explain the main few. Well our age is certainlly a factor, but to me and him age doesn't mean a thing. _**Age is but a number**_, as they say. But the biggest thing that holds are love back is, our fans. Our fans play a big factor, our manager has forbided us Vocaloids from dating one another, I'm not sure if the other Vocaloids have the same secret Gakupo and me have becaues they would probably hide it to. The reason our fans are a big factor is because if we were to go public, the fans of a single Vocaloid, that is in love with that Vocaloid will be devastated. And if the fans of a certain couple see that their favorite couple is not together it will cause a riote between the fans of all different couples and we can't have that. So we our not allowed to date one another... but that doesn't stop me and Gakupo.

"Okay Rin I'm off." I whisper to my sister as we stare at each other in the dim light of our room at one o' clock in the morning the time everyone is a sleep, well everyone except 3 of us.

"Okay Len be sure to have fun and don't make any noise on your way to Gakupo." Rin is my older twin sister and she's the only one that Gakupo and I can trust on keeping our relationship a secret from the others.

In fact she has made it her personal mission to catch mine and Gakupo's slip ups and cover for them while in front of the others. Which has been a big help. Like when we were shooting the PV for _**Imitation Black**_ I was being held in the arms of Gakupo for a scene, but suddenly we made the mistake of stare into each others eyes. In a trance we both started to lean in, Rin noticed this and as soon as the camera stoped rolling and Gakupo was about lift me of the ground to meet his lips. Rin ran as fast as her legs could go and glompt me to the floor. While me and her were still on the floor she said countless things like _**'You did great Len!'**_ and _**'My dress looks great on you by the way!' **_I couldn't help but sweat drop and chuckle at the last comment, but both quickly disappeared when I saw he eye's were saying something else. _**'Len you crazy baka you almost blew your whole secret relationship out into public veiw, be careful next time I don't want you to get in trouble or lose what makes you super happy to have!' **_After I nodded she got off of me she went over to Gakupo, gave him a hug and told him he was great too. While giving him the same look she gave me. While Gakupo helped me up she began poking his stomach and he began doing to do the same thing to her. I smiled at that because ever since we told her about the relationship she became like a little sister to Gakupo, poking each other was their special thing. As everyone else started to crowd us they didn't seem to notice anything and Rin made sure of that by saying that she was ever proud of her older and younger brother.

I smiled back at my sister as I started heading for the door of our room. I looked back at her.

"Thanks for everything Rin." I said

"Don't sweat it Len now get out of here and have fun, be sure to tell Gakupo I said hi!" She whispered giving me her happiest smile. I quickly ran to her gave her a hug, and head back for the door. I wait for Rin to turn off the only light to help me see. As the light goes away I open the door and quietly and leave the room and close the door again.

I stare out into the pitch black hallway, this may seem really weird but this one hallway has all of the Vocaloids rooms in it. Mine and Rin's room is in the middle of the hallway and my destination, Gakupo's room was all the way at the dead end of the hallway. I quickly and quietly make my way to the room of my lover, making absolute sure that no one was in my way like last time. I am every good at navigating through the hall, and thats not because I just have to go straight. And I know when I'm at Gakupo's door, thats because I can feel the wall I'm about to hit and Gakupo's door will be right next to me. But what had happen one time was that I had bumped into Miku and I had to make an excuse as to why I was up so late. Luckly the bathroom was right next to us and I said I had to use it. Miku bought it but she made sure I got back to my room. And as soon as she left me and Rin alone, Rin scolded me and told that to make sure Miku doesn't catch onto anything I couldn't seek out to see Gakupo for 2 weeks just to make extra sure. That was the longest 2 weeks for me and Gakupo. Now that the 2 weeks were up I was off again.

I had finally reached my goal, I didn't have to knock Gakupo knows it will be me. I enter the dark room another way we make sure no one see's us. I close the door behind me, as soon as I do this the room is a luminated as little as possibly so that no light will shine thur the door cracks. And as soon as I turn around I'm greeted with a hug and lips soon follow. I chuckle silently as I recive little kisses all over my face, and when Gakupo is sure that he's kissed everywhere on my face he plant the final kiss on my lips. I feel him pure passion and love into that long sweet kiss. I sighed with bliss.

**Gakupo's P.O.V**

To say I was in love with Kagamine Len was an understatement. I'm head over heel's in love with Len, yup that seemed closer to how I felt, but still those words still don't fully grasp my love for him. I felt Len return the kiss with the same amount of passion and love I gave. We didn't want to stop the kiss but we both craved air, as well as each other. The kiss was soon released as we stared at the others eye's both pares of eye's screaming _**I want you, I need you and only you.**_ I lifted him off the ground as he wrapes his legs around my waist, I bring him up to my regular eye level and he gives me anougher sweet kiss of love. I started caring him to my bed with our lips still connected. I reached the bed and I layed him down on it gentle, as if he was a fragile flower, and he was he was my very beauitful flower. He stares up at me with a bright smile and blush on his face as his hands snake their way up slowly, teasingly remove the shirt that kept my chest out of his view. I start doing the same to his shirt once mine was removed, I was fully perpared for what was to come.

This is not the first time we have done it and _**it surely won't be the last.**_ I soon feel Len's hand travel up and down my upper half. I moan softly as Len's feather like caress'es leave goosebumps on my skin, and just from this I start to grow stiff. I lean down and give Len a quick kiss on the lips before traveling down to his neck, and leave many butterfly kisses in my wake. I only leave kisses on his neck thats all either of us can do, we can't leave little love bites or suck on the others neck, they would only lead to question the next day. He moans sweet moans of bliss as I countinue to kiss his neck. After a while I felt satisfied with the amount of kisses I left on his neck I move to a different location. I didn't mean to do this, the last thing I want to do is hurt Len, but I bite his shoulder, hard I might add which made Len gasp with slight pain.

"Sorry" I whispered into his ear, I moved my head back to the love bite I just gave him and kiss it. Thankful that he can simply cover it with a shirt until it goes away.

"It's okay" Len said taking this opportunity to bring his lips to my neck and kiss it muliple times. I growl at the pleassure and start to move my hands up and down is chest, and pinch his soft pink nipples everytime I pass them. He gasped once again up this time with pleassure in it, not pain. Soon enough Len finished kissing my neck so he went for another kiss, and who was I to refuse. As our lips collied and our tongues dance that sweet dance of passion, I started to grind into Len's hard member that was shielded from my view, with my now very hardend member. We both groan into our fierce tongue battle, which made us release for the kiss sooner then needed with a trail of saliva connecting both of our lips. We were both panting for air as our breaths became shallow, but also heavy.

Len's fidgeting hands tried to remove my pants, I chuckled at this. Not only did he look cute while doing this with his face a bright red color but he's always been alittle on the impatiant side. Eventually his efforts finally got them off along with my boxers, my memeber immediatly sprang up finally release from it's barriers. The top was slick with pre-cum and was trobbing. Len looked at it and smiled as he grabbed it by the head and gave it a tender kiss. I let out a deep growl as he repeats the action, and began to slide my apendage into his mouth in the slowest sexiest way possible. _**The little tease.**_ I feel an electric shoke run up my body when I am finally fully in.

"_**Len..**_" I moan his name as I arrive in heaven. He starts bobbing his head back and forth, side to side as an response, I just moan more. As his hot breath and tongue continue to roll around my shaft I play with his blond curls. Len just continued his actions with pleassure as I came close to my climax.

"Len I'm about t-to cum..." I whisper out with pure pleassure seeping from my mouth as he quicked his actions, I could almost see stars. I moaned loudly as I cum into his mouth, and moan again when I see that he has taken it all, not leaving a single drop mouth releases my memeber, I shiver as cold air hit my still wet member. He leans in on all fours for a kiss and I accept when he licks my lip asking for permission to enter my mouth, of course I don't refuse. our tongue's collied and I can taste myself still inside of Len's mouth. I round my hands around until they brushed against the waistband of Len's pants, I pulled them down with force. As Len gasped at the sensation of his clothes rubbing againist his hard on, he releases the kiss, I take this has my chance. I quickly turn Len around so that he was sitting in between my legs, almost on top of my member. He released another gasp this time to the action I just did, and I just chuckle. With his member in my sight I see that it is coaxed in his own pre-cum and that it was asking for release. I wrap one hand on his shaft griping it tightly as my other hand leads his head to mines so that we could continue our heated kiss, we both groan into the kiss. I start moving both of my hands againist his hard on fast, every once in a while I would tighten my grip, and when the kiss got more passionate my actions on his dick became faster.

"_**G-gakupo!**_" He releases the kiss to moan out my name, it was pure music to my ears. I knew he was coming close to his release by just how much he was panting, and how much pre-cum he was producing. So as I can feel it coming I move myself from our original position and takes his cum soaked head into my mouth. Like he had, and I knew he was at heaven's door at that moment which led him to his peck.

"Gakupo!" He sqeaked in a whisper as he came into my mouth and just like him, I don't leave anything behind. As I release his member a slight '_**pop**_' sound is heard. I bring my head back up and stare into his beautiful big blue eye's, which are hazed over from the ecstacy of his climax. I give him a quick peck on the lips and he immediatly knew to lay down, for we were close to the end. I point my hard on at his entrance at look up at him seeing if he was ready. He nodded and quickly perpared himself, with both of his hands gripping the covers and his eye's soon closing shut, he was ready for the pain sure to come to him soon. My heart sank and skipped beats at the same time as I entered him and heard him whimper loudly in pain. Tears were froming in the corners of his eyes, to if any chance help with the pain I kissed away his tears and began kissing his lips to preocupie his mind to something else. I had not move an inch since I had entered, I nevered move without knowing Len was okay. When he gave me the nod saying the pain had gone away, I pull out alittle and slam back in recieving a moan from my lover. I repeat the process again and again, pulling out almost all the way and slam back in, in and out in and out.

"G-ga-gakupo, p-please faster." He spoke as much as his mouth would let him while he continusly moaning my name. I did as I was asked and quicked my pace as much as my lower region would allow me to go. Len was at the up most pleassure. He growled loudly as he came right on both of our chests. He wrapes his arms around my neck and pull me down for another breath taking kiss, I soon felt my climax coming. But I still kept at it, not wanting the moment to leave me.

"Len... I-!" I couldn't finish my sentence as he brought my lips down to his again, utterly taking my breath away. He released my lips and looked into my eyes.

"Cum already..." He said in a husky voice, which completely sent me over the edge.

"Len!" I growled his name out as I came in him, feeling my cum come out in streams into him was the best feeling in the world. It took awhile for it to actually finish but I passed the time by still pumping in and out of him, and with the final trust I had fully emptied myself inside him. Panting, out of breath from exhaustion I rested my forehead again his as I roll out of him and on my side lying right next to a panting Len. We look at each other and smile bright smiles, before we wrap our arms around the other, and share one final kiss.

"I love you Len."

"And I love you Gakupo." We both say before sleep over comes us. You may say our love is wrong but to me and Len it feels pretty damn right, so much in fact that we don't care what other people say. So why, you ask we keep are love a secret, well it takes being in a secret relationship to actually know, but I'll tell you enough and just hope you understand for yourself. When your love life has to be kept secret because you now consenquences will surely follow if it was ever to be discovered. You really don't want to face those problems especially when you know it will tear the both of you apart, and make it so you can't see the other again, and that knowing that no one will ever give you a chance to fight for what you see is right. Doesn't that make your heart sink just thinking about you and your significant other in that situation. Well those are Len and mines nightmares so really, what other choice do we have to actually be happy together. But you know what, even if we can't show our love every waking moment me and Len don't need that to get by. All we really need is to know that we love each other and that, that will never change and...to see each others smiling face. Thats all we really ever needed and maybe just maybe thats probably all you really need to.

GxL

**Still in Gakupo's P.O.V**

I woke up to an empty bed I looked around for Len, fear almost started to comsume me until I remembered he had to leave sometime after our time together as to make sure that he was in his room with Rin before anyone awoke. I looked at my eggplant clock. It said 7:00 A.M it was still early so I'm probably the only one who is awake. I got out of bed knowing fully well that I won't be able to go to bed again. I tied my hair into it's usual style put my clothes back on and headed out my door and into the kitchen. What I was suprised to see was Len and Rin sitting at the counter both with a bowl of ice cream and looking at me, Rin with orange flavored ice cream and Len with banana flavored. Ever since Kaito went completly over broad with his ice cream, always serving ice cream to everyone for dinner if it was his turn to supply the meal. Our manager got so pissed at this, he made it a rule that we may all have our own flavor of ice cream, but we could only eat it after dinner. Imagine Kaito's reaction when he heard he could only eat ice cream after dinner, he was so devastated that he grabed as much ice cream he could carry and lock himself in his room and didn't come out until nothing was left but ice cream cartons and popsickle sticks. I smiled at the twins act of mischief, I ruffled both of their hairs and went to prepare a bowl of ice cream for myself. I sat down and begun eating my cold treat and talked along with Len and Rin about everyday things.

"One night I came here for a glass of water and I saw Kaito scarfing down ice cream, and he was so supprised he tried to run up to his room still with the ice cream in hand. He slips and falls and when he got back up he pick up the ice cream again and high taled it up to his room! I laughed so hard I just didn't have the heart to tell the manger." We all had a bright smile on our faces as we laugh at want was said by Rin. Yup we don't need anything but the love we share and each others smiles.

I hope you enjoyed the story! Good day Fanfiction people! P.S. if I get enough demand for it, I will make anougher Yoai! ^^

_**~SammBeautifulChaos**_


End file.
